Power contacts are well-known for use in electrical and computing systems. μTCA is an industry standard that was developed for power contacts, and for the electrical connectors that include them. According to μTCA, contact, housing, and connector designs may be optimized to achieve design objectives for power density and functional integration, while allowing for low-cost manufacturing. Because μTCA is widely used in the power industry, it would be desirable if there were available additional contact configurations and electrical connectors that comply with the standard.